Boogie Shoes
Boogie Shoes by KC and the Sunshine Band is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Unique and Vocal Adrenaline. Wade performs as Unique (wearing a dress and heels) to everyone's amazement, especially to Jesse's who sees her and unsuccessfully tries to call her off the stage. The crowd loves the number and Vocal Adrenaline manages to win. The song was first mentioned in Funk when Mercedes says, "When white people try to do Funk music you end up with KC and The Sunshine Band." Artie then says, "I love Boogie Shoes." Lyrics Unique: Hey, Yeah! Yeah, listen. Girl, to be with you is my fav'rite thing uh huh, yeah And I can't wait til I see you again yeah, yeah, uh uh, uh uh Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on my my my my my Boogie shoes Just to boogie with you, (Unique: Yeah) I want to put on my my my my my Boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Unique: Uh huh) Unique: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up (Unique: Hey, yeah, yeah) Unique: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough (Unique: Yeah, uh huh) Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on) my my my my Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: My boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you (Unique: With you, with you, with you, yeah!) I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on) my my my my Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: My boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you (Unique: Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah!) Unique: I'm alright! Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: My my my my my boogie shoes (Unique: Yeah!) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Just to boogie with you Unique: Hey, hey, hey, Hey! my my my my my my my boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on my my my my my (Unique: Oh!) Boogie shoes (Unique: Hey!) Just to boogie with you (Unique: Oh, yeah!) I want to put on (Unique: I'm good, yeah) my my my my my Boogie shoes (Unique: Come on!) Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you, (Unique: Hey!) Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on!) my my my my my Boogie shoes (Unique: My boogie shoes!) Just to boogie with you (Unique: Oh, yeah!) I want to put on my my my my my (Unique: Yeah, yeah!) boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Unique: Hey!) Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah! Trivia *This is the only non-New Directions members (Now/Old) song. *This is the second KC and The Sunshine in the episode, the first being That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty. *This is the first time Unique performs on Glee. *In Funk, Artie mentions that he loves this song. *This has the highest note sang by a male actor in the show (Or anyone, shared with Rachel on Toxic and Mercedes in River Deep, Mountain High) on the Show. (Bb5) Gallery BoogieShoesGlee.png BB1.jpg BBUnique.jpg Alex-Newell.jpg BoogieShoesb.jpg G3uuu.jpg v201204240123020903645.jpg Video Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams